stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Abydos
Abydos was the third planet reached through Earth's Stargate program (the second being Heliopolis in 1945, the first planet's name is currently unknown, it was visited in 1939) and possibly the first world the Goa'uld brought humans to. Abydos is a desert world, using slaves to mine for its deposits of Naquadah. When this world was under the domain of Ra, he forced the human inhabitants to mine it for him up until his eventual defeat and death. Descriptions At the time the Tau'ri first reached Abydos, the group researching the Stargate was not certain of its use. The symbols for this world were the first valid gate address they discovered. A team was sent through, headed by Colonel Jack O'Neill, to look for signs of any "possible danger" on the other side. When the Abydonians first met the team, they were friendly, believing the team had been sent by Ra. When Ra returned to Abydos and discovered a Nuclear warhead, he captured the travelers and made plans to send the bomb back to Earth with a Naquadah enhancement. He captured O'Neill and revived Dr. Daniel Jackson, who had been killed in the struggle, with his Sarcophagus. He then told Jackson that unless he executed the rest of the party he would kill him and "all who have seen you." Jackson grudgingly began to carry out the executions, but then turned on Ra and his guards at the last second, allowing him, the team and a group of young Abydonians to escape. Daniel managed to convince the Abydonians that their rulers were not gods and encouraged them to rebel. When Kasuf finally did so, Ra attempted to leave the planet, but O'Neill and Jackson transported the bomb aboard his ship by using the Transportation rings, killing him shortly thereafter. Jack O'Neill and his men returned to Earth, but Daniel Jackson remained on Abydos. Unexpectedly, a few years after his alleged death, a goa'uld once again arrived on the planet claiming to be the same Ra risen from the afterlife. After joining many of his Horus Guards, Jackal Guards and even the Serpent Guards, he took control of the planet for a few years, trying to stay hidden and rebuild his forces. Following the attack of Anubis, the alleged Ra abandoned Abydos without making it back. Following the defeat of Ra by the combined forces of the System Lord Khnum and Atum, the planet came under the joint control of the two System Lord's, but was finally assigned to goa'uld Khnum. the latter maintained active mining expropriation, giving greater freedom to the population and restricting the possibility of rebellion on the planet. But the latter aware of the proximity to the dangerous Tau'rì decided to entrust the planet to one of his most experienced lieutenants, sending the goa'uld Jupiter through the stargate, followed by a considerable supply of jaffa. Despite the massive presence of the goa'uld force, the planet was again freed from the goa'uld and included in the treaty of protected planets.Unexpectedly the treaty of the protected planets ceased to exist at the news of the extinction of the Asgard. Quickly many of the goa'uld attacked the once protected former planets including Abydos himself, succeeding in conquering them rapidly due to the scarce or inexistent opposition found on the planet or in its orbit. Claimed and reconquered by Khnum in a definitive manner, the High System Lord, placed his nomarch for the revival of the extraction of the precious naquadah. To protect the planet, a ha'tak is always positioned in the orbit of the planet.But later the planet saw the attack by another goa'uld called Ra Horakhty. Bored with the idea of having to fight an endless war, he gave the planet to the planet, conquering the planet Naucratis in its place and moving the nomarch and his personal guard into it. Category:Milky Way Planets Category:Goa'uld Outpost Category:Ra Domain Category:Jupiter Domain Category:Arid Planets Category:Protected PlanetsTreaty